


Tails and ears

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Tails, cat!lock, heat - Freeform, john is happy with mary, kind of, sherlock lives with jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes an experiment and he and Moriarty find themselves with cat ears and tails... what will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tails and ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiningYUKY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningYUKY/gifts).



> Sooo we were talking in a conversation about what animals suited Sherlock characters the best and we were talking about cats and she said: "Now I want a catlock Sheriarty" and I decided to write it :P This is not exactly a catlock but it gets close XD
> 
> Also I'm posting this for the current "Let's write Sherlock" challenge bacause it's about showing other Sherlock fandoms our love by writing a fic for them 
> 
> It's the first time I write a Sheriarty in English and this is not how I usually see the couple but this is what I came out with... Hope you like it!
> 
> As usual I own nothing except my imagination, this is not betaed and I'm Italian so sorry for any mistake you find.

Sherlock was focused on one of his experiments. It was obvious that he was not going to listen to him at all, there was no imminent danger, no current case, John decided it was for the best if he went back home to his wife and little girl.

He looked around Baker Street, he missed the place but he knew Sherlock didn’t need him anymore, not after everything that had happened, not after he discovered the secret behind Moriarty’s disappearance.

John smiled sadly at his past life and his ex-flatmate. “Bye Sherlock, I’m going home”

The detective didn’t answer, John wasn’t expecting him to, he never did. The doctor left the flat without looking behind.

Sherlock looked up from his microscope and observed John’s retreating back. He smiled. They were still friends, they were never meant to be more. 

For a while he had believed they were destined to be more than friends and flatmates, but John was finally happy with Mary and he was happy with how his life was going.

He had discovered that Moriarty’s reappearance was a carefully orchestrated plan that the consulting criminal had. He was tired of hiding, he had explained how he had survived on the roof of Bart’s. He had told Sherlock that the man who had died in front of him, was in fact, his twin. He had been obsessed with him to the point of going insane.

The truth was that the real Jim Moriarty was him, the mind was always him, and Sherlock had been fascinated. The criminal had decided to help him now. He didn’t fight the justice anymore, he helped it. 

Sometimes a bit of the madness he shared with his brother showed but Sherlock was able to calm him down. Now Jim was nowhere to be seen and Sherlock begun to question if he was jealous of John. He always disappeared when John was around.

He went back to his experiment.

Some time passed, he didn’t know how many, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone calling him. The powder he was holding in his hand fell into the concoction he was preparing and everything exploded in a cloud of smoke. 

The two man begun to cough, Sherlock saw Moriarty run to the window and open it, it was all his fault for distracting him! 

“Jim! How many times do I have to tell you not to distract me when I’m on one of my experiments!?” 

Asked the detective between coughs. 

“Sorry Sherlock, I thought it was just a concoction of some minors ingredients, it shouldn’t have exploded like that!”

In fact it had been a weird reaction, it was not a dangerous experiment in itself. Sherlock looked at the bottle of powder still in his hand and looked at the ingredients. He had to clean it a bit because it was black from the explosion. At least there was no fire involved, just a chemical reaction to… cat extract? What the hell did that mean?

He looked up and noticed something different in Jim. Once the smoke had faded away he could notice a very important change in his ex-nemesis. He had a pair of cat ears and a tail. 

He looked at him in shock. What the hell had just happened? With sudden fear he touched his own head and… yes, he had a pair of cat ears too! He looked at his own arse and saw his tail still at his backside. He tried to think about it and the tail wiggled lazily. 

Jim begun to laugh at him and Sherlock looked annoyingly at him. “What are you laughing at? You have them too!”

The ex-criminal looked down at his body and his tail slipped between his legs, he touched his ears cautiously and looked at Sherlock with hate. “It’s your fault! I can’t be a cat!”

“Who was the one distracting me? However this is interesting. You are… cute… like this” He went near him and observed the movement of his tail, caressed it with his fingers, then passed to examine his ears, they were soft and fluffy. The colour was grey with some black stripe spread messily over it. He rubbed his ears to see if it gained him some kind of reaction. 

Moriarty had let him study his new appendages, it was weird to know that he had a tail and cat ears, he used the opportunity to study Sherlock’s, it was not every day that he got to be so close to the taller man. He never wanted to be too close, even if they were sharing the flat now that John was gone. He had never been obsessed like his brother James about the detective but now that they were always in such close quarters he could see the appeal. 

He looked at that black tail moving sinuously, even the tail looked curious, like his owner. He purred when the detective touched his ears and melted to the floor. It felt fantastic! He closed his eyes enjoying the sensations. 

When Sherlock suddenly stopped, all his instincts screamed at him and faster than he thought himself capable of being he tackled the detective to the ground and straddled his waist, pinning his arms over his head. 

Both of the man had no idea of what to do, their bodies were responding automatically, a newly acquired animal instinct pushing them together. It was obvious that the ear rub had produced a rather evident reaction in Jim. And Sherlock felt himself respond in kind to being pinned like that on the floor.

The human part of both their brains seemed to stop working and Jim leaned down to press his lips to Sherlock’s in a frenzied kiss. It was messy, lips opening, tongues licking and teeth biting on flesh. Their tails found each other and begun to stroke each other. 

Moriarty passed his hands over Sherlock’s ears and into his curls making him moan loudly and arch into the touch. It had passed so many time since someone had touched any of them in such way and their mutual sexual urges seemed to be amplified by their new catlike status.

Suddenly their clothes were too hot and their bodies begun to rub against each other, their clothed erections imprisoned in their pants begun to ache at the contact. Jim got up and begun stripping, Sherlock looked at him, dazed, while he removed his shirt and begun unbuttoning his trousers. He seemed to suddenly remember he was still clothed and quickly begun to undress.

Once naked they observed each other for a while. Sherlock was tall and slim, his muscles were toned by the constant runs across London, his tail seemed to be part of himself, coming from the crease of his pert bottom, his cock was long and slim, resembling his owner and the head was glistening with precum. His dark gaze seemed to be observing Moriarty and deducing every single thing about him.

The detective could see the scars on his partner’s lean body and could read an history of family violence in it. Moriarty was shorter than him, much like John, but he was also slimmer than the doctor, his muscles weren’t so marked on his body, he was not a man of action but he was definitely fit. His black hair, usually casually styled, was now a mess, his eyes were dark and pure of desire. His cock, hard and thick was standing at attention between a nest of dark curls oozing precum over his belly.

Sherlock was the one to push him down this time. Moriarty found himself face down, pinned to the floor, the detective’s hands on his shoulders and his lips kissing every vertebrae on his column until he arrived at his tail. He grabbed it between his hands and begun stroking it. Jim could do nothing else if not moan in pleasure at the other man’s exploration. 

Sherlock found himself surprisingly not caring about the sudden rush of desire that pervaded his body. He felt some kind of liquid sliding from his own arse and realized that Jim was producing it to. He curiously licked the crack of Jims arse and was rewarded with a loud moan and a rush of new liquid on his tongue. Their body were preparing themselves for penetration like cats in heat and it felt great. 

Jim pushed his hips forwards and backwards, his body looking for the sensations of pleasure it was receiving. His cock wanted to gain friction on the rug under him and his arse craved to be fucked by that incredibly talented tongue. The sensation of his body lubricating itself was heavenly and the wish of having something bigger inside was beginning to be stronger. 

“More… Sherlock! I need… I need more”

The detective seemed to agree because he found himself with two fingers inside his body. He shouted his pleasure and pushed his hips back to be fucked. 

Suddenly, the pressure that was keeping him pinned to the floor disappeared and so did the fingers in his arse. “Look at me” hissed the detective in his ear. Jim turned to lie on his back and found Sherlock towering over him, the vision was making him crave the man even more. 

“Come here” he asking gesturing to his face. Sherlock leaned down and kissed the ex-criminal with passion. Jim could taste himself on the other man’s mouth. They held each other, their tails caressing every inch of the other man’s body, producing goose bumps and shivers on them. 

Their cocks found each other and Sherlock pushed his hand, the one still damp from his earlier ministrations and covered both of them. He begun a jerking motion, their cocks rubbing against each other. Jim opened his legs to gain best support and thrust up in the tight hole of the detective’s fist.

Sherlock’s tail found Jim’s opening and pushed in without his owner even thinking about it. The feeling of being penetrated while having another cock rubbing against yours was great and the ex-criminal wanted his partner to feel it to. Before losing completely his mind in pleasure, Jim moved a hand to Sherlock’s crack and pushed two digit in him. The natural lubricant they both were producing helped the passage and Jim decided it was safe to use his tail too.

They both could feel the other slick and hot body around their tails and pushed inside with every thrust of their hips against each other. Soon enough they were both slick, their tails fucking their respective arses faster and faster, pushing against their prostates while their cocks slid against each other. Sherlock jerked them another couple of times before coming all over their bellies, soon followed by Moriarty. 

Their tails stilled, their bodies contracting around them. Their cocks beginning to feel overstimulated in their shared orgasms. Sherlock fell down on top of Jim, his taller body enveloping the other. Their tails slipped free and they began caressing each other heads, rubbing each other ears affectionately. The two man exchanged sloppy kisses and caresses.

They didn’t care about the sticky mess between their bodies, they concentrated on their sensations and the carefully repressed feelings for each other.

Jim was the first one that decided they had to move. He flipped them over and rested his head on his ex-nemesis chest. “We should shower, we are a mess, then we can figure out what to do with this situation of ours” 

“We can do that tomorrow” grumbled the detective. He grabbed his discarded pants and cleaned his belly and Jim’s before throwing them away and snuggling close to his new lover. Moriarty laughed and held him close. 

“At least let’s move to the bedroom, here is cold” he suggested in Sherlock’s neck.

The detective nodded and lead him sleepily towards his bedroom. They fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs and tails and fell asleep almost instantly.

When they woke up the next morning the tails and ears were gone and also all the other catlike aspects but something had been released. The incredible passion between them seemed not to ever subside.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome ^_^


End file.
